Starshot Levelworld: World 3
Welcome to the first Free-Add EPIC! 'Story' In a planet called Starli, a place where multiple objects (along with humans) live, has a long history; they were created from super-legends who defended Starli but eventually had been destroyed after an epic fight. Every year, a Stardust Party goes on, where people gather Stardust to give to the super-legends. But one year, a young reader called (You Don’t Know) Jack accidentally left his spell book. An evil, greedy, person called Thiervu, soon finds it. The next day, Thiervu has became an extremely dangerous titan, reviving past legends to attack Starli and steal the Stardust for him to eat. Will Starli ever be safe again?! CREDIT TO EVERYBODY 'Classes' 'The Classic Seven' 1'ne: Spicy 2'''wo: Sunny ''3'hree: Green 4'''our: Ballistic ''5'ive: Royal 6'''ix: Dark ''7'even: Stealthy 'Those Other Three Elements' 8'''ight: Splashy ''9'ine: Flashy 10'n:'' Blocky '''Made by Memekai 11'even:'' Brainy ''12'elve: Hardy 13'irteen:'' Windy ''14'urteen: Medic 15'fteen:'' Chilly ''16'xteen: Noisy 17'venteen:'' Yucky '''Epic Elements 18'ghteen:'' Mystic ''19'neteen: Deadly 20'enty:'' Legendary '''OUR CHARACTERS 'Memekai' KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|'Kabloom' (Royal/Green) MODULE8.PNG|'Module 8' (Brainy) 'TSRITW' CM.png|'Cookie Masterson' (Brainy/Stealthy) 4B5D3A85-C26D-4C3D-BD00-6F26D0E2DF6A.jpeg|'Paper Cookie' (Spicy/Brainy) 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|'RoboSix' (Dark/Flashy) 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|'Four' (Stealthy/Deadly) 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|'Paper Four' (Mystic/Stealthy) 'Tabby' IMG 0967.JPG|'Cosmiceye' (Mystic/Deadly) 'Saranctha' coal.png|'Coal' (Dark/Hardy) ='Let's Start!'= ''W1: Rolling Plains'' KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Eep! This is just chaotic! Thunderstorms everywhere! Deadly beasts! 4B5D3A85-C26D-4C3D-BD00-6F26D0E2DF6A.jpeg|INTERRUPTION: WHO’S READY FOR... A GRAN’S QUIET MOAN? (anagram question) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|O_O KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Eh before we go on this epic adventure we'll show you the past... CM.png|I fell asleep during a movie and I’ve just had the craziest dream. 75713ECB-7654-4BA8-9639-B55ABE8F8191.png|So they're the ones who DEFEATED CLONE PRINTER FOR REAL AFTER 100,000,000,000,000 YEARS. YEAH, THAT'S ALL. ANYWAY, ONTO ADVENTURE! C83DBF30-6ACF-4D4A-A63E-949C071248E8.jpeg|So yeah, wave one contains one Crash Tree. 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|.-- .... .- - / - .... . / .... . -.-. -.- / .. ... / --. --- .. -. --. / --- -. / .... . .-. . ..--.. ''Wave 1ne: Pump Up Practices'' Crash Tree.PNG|Grrrrrrr! CM.png|LEMME USE MY BILLY O’ BRIEN ATTACK! 5DDAACCD-484A-4848-8805-6F5F6ACF6536.jpeg|-.... .. -..- / .. ... / .- / .-. --- -... --- - Crash Tree.PNG|Took 6''' damage! (14/20) Crash Tree.PNG|'''Crash Tree dashes towards Module 8! Module 8 dodges! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|'Kabloom' uses Punch! Crash Tree.PNG|Took 5''' damage! (9/20) Crash Tree.PNG|'''Crash Tree dashes at Cookie Maelstrom! Hit! Did 5''' damage to '''Cookie Maelstrom! (CM: 15/20) CM.png|(facepalms) It’s '''Cookie ''Masterson. 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|. ...- . .-. -.-- -... --- -.. -.-- / '-.-. ..- .- - .-. ---' 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|That means “everybody cuatro”. 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|Ooh! I know Cuatro! He’s a great guy... C4E66539-90CC-4324-ABAD-B555ED4C5FDC.jpeg|...but he’s dead. Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree' is staring. MODULE8.PNG|'Module 8' uses Giga Slap! Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree' took 9''' damage! FAINTED. (0/20) Wave 2wo:' Two Times One'' C83DBF30-6ACF-4D4A-A63E-949C071248E8.jpeg|In this wave, there are two Crash Trees this time. Crash Tree.PNG|'CRASH TREE A' Crash Tree.PNG|'CRASH TREE B' C83DBF30-6ACF-4D4A-A63E-949C071248E8.jpeg|Make sure to say which Crash Tree you're hurting! 4B5D3A85-C26D-4C3D-BD00-6F26D0E2DF6A.jpeg|I'm gonna eat a lot of spicy hot peppers and burn down Crash Tree A! Burnt Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree A' took 6''' damage, DOUBLED, DOUBLED again! Total: '''24 damage! CRASH TREE A IS DEAD. (-4/20) Coal.png|''Braaiiinnnsss...'' *(Crawls out of the ground) Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree B' charges at Coal! Got bitten in the head! (14/20) 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Lemme use my Paper Zappies attack on Crash Tree B! E319073D-5A04-4F78-BB83-451C9D3F0AE5.jpeg|(uses Paper Zappies) Crash Tree.PNG|Crash Tree B was zapped for 4''' damage! (10/20) CM.png|Wait, '''Paper Cookie! C816C59F-C94D-44F3-BCA7-2E92721A31CB.jpeg|Yes? CM.png|I'm a Stealthy, right? C816C59F-C94D-44F3-BCA7-2E92721A31CB.jpeg|Yes. CM.png|Well, maybe I can use my Stealthy Fortune Cookie attack to get rid of that Crash Tree B! Crash Tree.PNG|BAANG CRASH TREE B DEAD. (0/20) ''Wave 3hree: ??? 6ixbot.png|.. / .- -- / '-.... .. -..- -... --- -''' / .- -. -.. / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.. . ... - .-. --- -.-- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- 5ive.png|And so am I! I am 5ivefinger! 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Hey, what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in W4! 5ive.png|Oh, you're right. (5ivefinger and 6ixbot go back to W4) WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|FOURTH WALL BROKEN CM.png|The book is golden and it shows a heart, a rhombus, and a rose! 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|Are you effin’ serious. Category:Crossover pages